Wolf Mate
by hinata1992
Summary: I just want her to be happy. She is ours and should be with us. who will win the human or the wolf or both?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Red Pov**

La Amo, Como La Amo. She's my Soulmate and it hurts to see her with him but he makes her happy.

She believes he's her Soulmate and True Love even though I am.

Even though me and my wolf are dying because are mate doesn't love us and is with someone else I want her to be happy and with my death she will be.

 **Wolf Pov**

 **My human is wrong she is our Mate and should be with us. She is our Soulmate and True Love not that dirty outlaws.**

 **My human is slowing growing weaker and weaker and so am I. But when the time is right and the moon is high up I will be at my strongest.**

 **And in that time I will strike and take what is rightfully ours and finally be with my mate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **"Mate"-WOLF thoughts**

 _"Mate"-Ruby thoughts_

 **"She is our Mate. She belongs to us not him."**

 _"She loves him not us. We have to let her be happy even if its with him."_

" **NO she is ours. I will not let us die just because you are a COWARD."**

 _"I'm not a coward I'm just thinking in our mate's happiness and she loves Robin Hood."_

 **"I don't care his dirty Outlaw hands shouldn't be touching what's not his."**

 _"Our Queen is his and I'm tired of this conversation I have to go to work so Drop it."_

 **"Fine for now but I will have our mate one day."**

 **"And speak of our lovely mate she just walked in"**

 _"i know i can smell her and feel her from her."_

 **"Yes and its heaven but i could do without that man's scent and arm on her"**

 _"Calm down we need to calm down and take there order"_

Hello Madam Mayor what can i get you today I Said.

I will have my usual Miss Lucas said Regina.

And i will have you chesseburger with fries and a root beer said Robin

Will that be all ? I Asked

Yes that wiil be all Said Regina

I turned around with my head down and placed their order and went and got other orders.

 **ding-a-ling ding-a-ling**

I turned and saw that emma had come in to get her lunch.

Hey Ruby can i have my usual and how you been. said Emma

Sure Em let me place that order and i'll come talk to you in a little bit. I said

So How you been rubes and tell me the truth? Emma asked me while looking over to regina's table

I've been better Em just tired now a days but i'll get better "if only you knew i was really dying" and it still hurts seeing her with him but i want her happy.

Rubes just tell her i want you happy to but then again it is your choice so i wont push you just know that am here for you. Said Emma

Thanks Ems lets hang tonight after your shift is over.

Sure thing rubes see you tonight at the rabbit hole. Emma said and left with her to go order.

 **Ding Ding**

Thats regina's order so i go and get my tray and place her cesar salad with a dash of lemon with a side of chicken and a lemon water always the same and always simple and of course the chesseburger with fries and root beer that robin wanted. I walked over to my queen and place down her food and drink with such grace and then i turned and placed robins food down with such turned and left them alone. After about half an hour Regina and Robin finished eating and of course My Queen paid and they left with that Outlaws arm around a few more hours and then i can drink me and my wolfs pain away.

 **"No we will not you saw with your own eyes that he doesnt treat her right he couldnt even pay for her meal and you expect me to belive that he can take care of her she should BE TREATED LIKE THE QUEEN SHE IS NOT LIKE SOME COMMONER. WE CAN TREAT LIKE THE QUEEN SHE IS."**

"No and that is final she is his and it will stay like that and we will die making sure of that."

 **Later at the rabbit hole**

Rubes maybe its a good time to stop drinking said this emma

No am fine i can still drink ems said my human or what i think she said

nah i think its time to go rubes let me take you home. said this emma again

 **she takes us home "now is my chance to get back what belongs to us."**


	3. Chapter 3

**W POV**

"Finally I can go through with my plan and get what belongs to me and my human.

With the little bit of magic that I have left I transport myself to were my Mate is.

Growl Growl …. I can smell that dirty outlaw and hear him rutting on top of my Mate.

I get so angry that I partially shift into my beast and run into the tent and see that bastard of a outlaw on top of my Mate with his disgusting penis inside my Mate. Without even thinking I grab him with my sharp claws and throw him off my Mate into a tree. I can hear my Mate screaming something but with the anger that I have inside I ignore her and stalk to the outlaw that is trying to get up from the tree I though him too. Before he even gets up half way up I have my clawed hand wrapped around his neck squeezing and slamming him into the tree. Right when am about to dig and rip out his vocal cords I feel someone trying to use magic on me. I know its my Mate so I calm myself down because I cant hurt her and turn into my human skin. I dropped the bastard of the outlaw and turned around and heard my mate say "RUBY"

 **R POV**

When Robin invited me to spend some time with him I knew he wanted to spend intimate time with me.

I knew but even I was hoping it wasn't the case but like all the other times I spent with him alone it always lead to me and him in bed. But even though we have been together before its always the same with him getting all the pleasure and me always left feeling empty. But he was my soul mate my second chance at love even though sometimes I feel he's not. Like right now all I could feel was him going in and out of me and breathing heavy on top of me. But then all of a sudden I felt a shift outside the tent like magic but it felt more raw. Then all of sudden I didn't feel robin on me. When I opened my eyes all I saw was a human shaped animal stalking out of the tent. I started yelling " Help someone Help" . when I finally got my senses straighten and could focus I walked out of the tent and saw the human shaped animal holding robin up off the floor by his neck and slamming him into a tree. I gather my magic and sent it towards the animal to stop them when I saw that it was about to rip into robins neck. The Human Shaped animal stopped and took some deep breathes and started the change. When it stopped changing all that was left was a women when she slowly turned around I could say was "RUBY".


End file.
